


虎狼

by SirenD



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	虎狼

虎狼

CP：赫海  
8 HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 

32岁成熟性感 赫 x 19岁青涩乖巧 海

明知山有虎，偏向虎山行  
诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李叔叔欺负奶虎

注意：伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

李赫宰那个行走的头发调色板，退伍之后老老实实留了一阵黑发，好看得不行。  
李东海很喜欢李赫宰染头发，当然，对他来说，无论李赫宰是什么发色对他而言都好看得不行。  
但是他看见李赫宰留着短发戴着眼镜的时候，总觉得整个人都不对劲，像是被人提着脖子拎起来的猫，四肢都不知道该怎么摆。  
李赫宰在MV拍摄间隙拉着他自拍。  
李赫宰喜欢李东海留浅色头发的样子，这会让他想起李东海刚出道的时候，浅色系的夸张发型，不仅不会撑不住，还更显得他那张脸俏生生地，精致又乖巧。  
李东海现在的脸比起出道时更硬朗，尤其是造型师故意梳成的狼奔头，整个人利落干脆，和他记忆里的浅金色李东海似乎完全不一样。  
真的不一样吗......  
李赫宰回头看向正望着他的背影发呆的李东海。  
好吧还是那样。

李东海觉得不对。  
李赫宰这个西装眼镜的造型该死地好看，他越看越入迷，甚至觉得有些不该过分投入的地方也跟着投入起来了。  
这就有一点糟糕了，李东海想，这件事不能让李赫宰知道。

结果李赫宰也不知道转头之后那双眼睛到底是在看哪里，看见了。  
晚上李东海被李赫宰按在钢琴前翻来覆去日了个爽。  
这也不怪他常常看着李赫宰的舌头和手指发呆，这两个地方太坏了，常常让他爽得失去意识。

其实按道理来说，他俩这个岁数了，也不是二十出头看见电线杆都能硬的年纪了，这种事情上好像没这么热衷。  
他俩搞在一起已经是二十五六那会儿了，两个人体力都正是巅峰期，那会儿很是胡天胡地了一阵，后来因为工作原因，总算是在队友的强力谴责下回到了正常频率。  
两个人盖着棉被纯聊天的日子也不少，感情也不是非得深入交流才行。  
但是刚服完兵役回来的李赫宰大概是憋得不行了，状态神勇，回回都能让李东海腿软着求饶。

最近因为准备回归，工作多了起来，他俩没敢继续放肆了，过了两周，先起了心思的人居然是李东海。  
这真的很奇怪，李东海和李赫宰在浴室交换了一个又深又缠绵的吻，李东海帮李赫宰吹头发，还在想着刚刚李赫宰戴着眼镜穿着西装外套，只拉下裤链一脸淡定下身却凶狠挺入的模样。  
这个男人真的很会欺负他。  
他也真的很喜欢被他这样欺负啊......

“你好像很喜欢我戴着眼镜跟你做？”这下换李赫宰给李东海吹头发了，李东海很少染头发，发质一向不错，他很喜欢给他吹头发。  
“恩？”李东海迷迷糊糊回头，却迎上了李赫宰一个偷袭的吻。  
“你刚刚伸手把你射出来的东西涂在我眼镜上，又舔干净了，”李赫宰看见自己这番话说出来，李东海的后颈红得像被烫熟了一样，“东海就那么喜欢眼镜吗？”  
李东海觉得很奇怪，虽然他跟李赫宰彼此这么熟了也不需要在床上还相敬如宾，但是这么大胆的事他确实没怎么干过。  
“你不要说这种话......”试图再挣扎一下，李赫宰也就真的没再闹他。  
两个人睡觉前常常会聊天，各睡一边，似乎真的是普通朋友一般客套。  
然后睡醒了就发现手脚都缠在一起，撕都撕不开。  
“东海既然这么喜欢眼镜，那我以后经常带啊，”李赫宰拿出手机逗他，上面是某个大牌的新品预览，“这幅喜不喜欢？下次也舔这副？”  
两个人打打闹闹地睡了过去。

李赫宰半夜起来想要喝口水再上个厕所。  
明天他跟李东海到晚上才有行程，可以好好休息一下，他打算抱着李东海睡到第二天中午，如果起来的时候他们兴致都不错的话还可以试试在沙发上......  
随意拿起床头的水杯喝了两口，又满意地从厕所放完水出来，李赫宰轻手轻脚打开卧室的门，准备回到被窝抱着他的东海继续会周公。

可他打开门的时候，门里并不是熟睡的李东海。  
又或者说，不是他现在应该看到的那个李东海。

门内根本不是他俩一起选择装修设计的卧室，没有那张又软又大的床，更没有他俩都喜欢的全景落地窗。  
门内是一个他既熟悉又有些陌生的房间。  
那是他们刚出道时的宿舍，现在看起来逼仄又拥挤，可那个时候实打实住下了三个人，这栋房子里的其他房间也一样，常常是被这群闹哄哄的大男孩塞得满满当当的。  
他猜他在做梦，那个时候三个人永远吵吵闹闹闹得天花板都要列开的房间，今天居然没有人。  
哦不对，有人。

是正撩高了睡衣卷好边塞进嘴里，胸口以下都藏在被子底下，闭着眼皱着眉，任谁一看不断起伏的被面都能猜到在做什么坏事的李东海。  
李赫宰揉了揉眼睛，似乎不太敢相信自己看到了什么。  
他是熟悉这个造型的李东海的。  
才刚刚出道，已经染好了头发，整个人又瘦又小几乎能被现在的李东海一手拎起来的模样。  
他后来时常回忆那会儿的李东海，两个人关系还没说明白，那会儿他们还是朋友，他对李东海的印象还只是好兄弟。  
但现在看起来可不是了。

他和李东海上床的时候他26李东海25，李东海成熟地刚刚好，美味地他每每回想起来都会觉得头发丝都是酥的。  
还有这么多年磨合下来，和他一样对彼此熟悉得一个眼神都知道对方在想什么，轻轻松松就能送自己和对方攀上高潮的李东海，倒像是葡萄酒了，醉人得很，醉得他根本不愿意醒。  
但他偶尔会看着以前的视频，幻想如果是刚出道那会儿的李东海，该是什么味道。  
虽然他跟李东海认识的时候都才十四五岁——他也不敢再往前想了，没这爱好。  
如果是十八九岁，嫩得都不用掐，轻轻碰一碰都能汪出一滩蜜桃汁的李东海呢？想想也不犯法吧......

老天爷大概是为了奖赏李赫宰诚恳工作的态度，决定给他个甜头。

他的水蜜桃这会儿正躺在床上，乖巧咬着被自己掀上去的睡衣，粉着一张小脸，正在努力抚慰自己。  
男孩子之间，住在一起，其实这种事也不算特别禁忌，尤其他们几个相熟的，偶尔还会分享最近看了什么好片子。  
但是李东海不太一样。  
李东海这家伙特别害羞，连早上顶着小帐篷起来上厕所都要躲着其他哥哥们，有一次被路过的神童随口调侃了一句，就说什么也不敢跟神童住一间了。  
但是李赫宰调侃他“该不会什么也不知道吧”的时候，大概因为面对的是同龄人，会放得开些，李东海虎着一张脸张牙舞爪地说自己有多厉害，厉害得不得了，绝对不肯在李赫宰面前失了男人尊严。  
真的很厉害吗？  
李赫宰大着胆子走上前，打算见识一下小老虎的男人雄风。

他还没走近，听见李东海软着嗓子呜呜咽咽，大概是爽极，自己也不知道自己在喊些什么。  
走近了更能看见整个人因为害羞和出汗，整个人都湿哒哒地，眼角一片粉，眼睛微睁着却找不到焦距，睫毛也被眼泪打湿了，忽闪忽闪地像把密密的小扇子。  
李赫宰伸手去掀他的被子，才发现伸出去的那只手的异样，李赫宰低头看了看自己，居然不是穿着睡觉前他和李东海的情侣睡衣，而是下午那套被李东海身上所有液体搞得一团糟的西装，不过现在还是妥帖干净的。  
他伸手一把掀开了李东海小熊图案的被子，李东海精心守护的小秘密就要被李赫宰给发现了。  
还沉浸在过度快感中的李东海还没发现自己的处境有多危险，皱着眉头还在嘤咛，李赫宰好笑地竖起耳朵仔细辨别。  
他听见小家伙皱紧了眉头，喊了句不太清楚的“赫呀”。

他跟李东海的第一次，那会儿他俩情到深处，恨不得一颗心都剖给对方，他问李东海，你到底什么时候开始喜欢我的。  
很早就开始了。  
李东海这么回他。  
他以为顶多也就是他们开始炒CP之后，李东海假戏真做，差不多也就跟他一样了。  
原来真的这么早？李赫宰一时间喜出望外。

李东海刚刚太过投入，没有发现有人靠近，直到被掀开了被子，这才懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。  
等脑子里被还不太熟悉的快感打乱的思绪全部归位，李东海这才有了“问题大了”的意识。  
可是站在他面前的人，似乎不是他熟悉的，跟他住在一个屋檐下的队友经纪人们。  
但要说完全陌生好像也不是。  
这人根本......根本就是莫名其妙变帅了的李赫宰嘛！  
“我们东海真的很健康，”李赫宰面对李东海，也没什么好生疏的，似乎还没意识到自己和面前这个李东海的差距，上来就先调侃了起来。  
话音刚落，李东海低头瞥了一眼还没来得及偃旗息鼓的小小海，脸色先是一红，紧接着吓得煞白。

自己.....做那样的事，被......被一个陌生人看见了。  
那个陌生人偏偏还长得跟李赫宰那家伙那么像。  
“东海怎么了？”李赫宰坐在他身边，他现在才想起来，这张床根本不是李东海的，这是他那时候的房间，这张床是他的。  
以前没觉得，现在来看这张床太小了，李东海躺下之后，他只能勉强坐下半边屁股，于是需要再找一个支撑点。  
李赫宰想也没想，就伸手握住了李东海还停在小小海上的右手。  
“东海很精神呢。”他的手原本就要大李东海一圈，现在将李东海的手整个包住，被小小海年轻的炽热烫了一下，笑得更开了。  
“那我来帮东海吧......”

事情朝着更加诡异的方向发展下去了。  
李东海好不容易从乱成一团的脑细胞里抽调了几个幸存者来思考今天的经过。  
哥哥们各自有活动，没活动的都有约会。  
原本说好要跟他一起在宿舍打游戏的李赫宰，居然也被一个女孩子给叫走了，走的时候李赫宰笑得嘴都合不拢，看得李东海一肚子的气。  
他一定是气李赫宰那家伙不信守承诺，说好陪他，却去陪了别的女孩子，重色轻友的坏家伙。  
无聊地早早就洗完澡坐在客厅一个人看电视的李东海越想越气，气得跑到李赫宰的房间里，决定搞点儿破坏让他长记性，看他以后还敢不敢重色轻友。  
李东海决定穿走李赫宰新买的睡衣，刚出道的他们挣钱不容易，这件衣服相较于其他睡衣贵了不少，李赫宰宝贝得不行。  
我得穿着这件衣服去吃炒年糕！要把炒年糕的酱都粘在衣服上！李赫宰这家伙！李东海这样想着。

可刚穿上李赫宰的衣服，李东海就走不动路了。

他喜欢李赫宰身上的味道。  
李赫宰的衣服上的味道能让他安心，有时候睡不着，跑过来抱着李赫宰，他就觉得安心了不少。  
冷静下来他又开始委屈了。  
凭什么那家伙出去跟女孩子约会却抛弃他。看来大城市的人是真的很冷漠呢！  
李赫宰去干嘛？去跟女孩子牵手接吻吗！真是太过分了这才刚出道呢！  
李赫宰接吻是什么样子？嗯？也跟那天他们偷偷看的那个视频里一样，接吻之后，就会......就会做那种事情吗？  
乱七八糟的各种情绪涌上来，李东海根本招架不住，然而占据主要位置的当然是那些更有冲击力的画面，那天他们一起看的，那些，成年人都会看的视频。  
还是李赫宰那家伙分享的呢！说什么身材特别好，所以这家伙是喜欢大胸部对吧？

“东海在走神？”此时成熟帅气版本的李赫宰看见刚刚还一脸煞白的小家伙此时又回到了一开始粉嘟嘟的蜜桃模样，刚开始只是时不时轻轻哼两声，现在开始呼吸也被打乱了，整个人开始胡乱扭动，看样子快到顶点了。  
李赫宰决定再奖励他一些。

他先是伸出大拇指在铃口处轻轻摩擦了两圈，果然听到李东海小猫一样拔高的尖叫，又马上停了下来，果不其然对上李东海茫然又无辜的一双眼。  
他现在已经来不及思考为什么这个穿着西装戴着眼镜长得跟李赫宰一模一样的陌生人会帮自己做这种事了。  
他已经被这人娴熟的动作送到了悬崖边上，往上一步就是天堂，往下就是万丈深渊。  
他甚至小幅度地偷偷顶胯，让小东海在那个陌生人手里多蹭了几下，这个小动作被李赫宰捉到，露出了颇有深意的笑容。  
“东海呀，”李赫宰居然也顺着他的意思上下动作了几下，李东海还没来得及享受，动作又停下来了，连忙睁着一双水汪汪的眼睛向那人讨饶，“想不想更舒服一点。”  
“喊我哥哥，用女生的喊法。”  
李东海盯着那人的脸，还真是跟李赫宰一样啊，可是.....那家伙也经常这样逗自己，让自己叫哥，常常被自己几招虎拳打的求饶。  
但是不知道为什么，面前这个陌生人，让他不敢伸手，这人比李赫宰结实不少，更不要说自己了，他肯定打不过的，更何况这人年龄肯定比他大。

惦念着小东海还在陌生人手上被挟制，李东海委屈地咬了咬唇，不情不愿地喊了句“哥哥”。  
“乖孩子，”李赫宰满意地笑了，逗那个时候的李东海是他这么多年以来都不愿意忘记的快乐，因为那个时候的李东海实在是太好逗了，“那现在我会给你想要的。”  
李东海睁大了眼睛看着那个带着细边眼镜穿着西装的锋利男人俯下身，整张脸凑近了他的阴茎。  
李赫宰将李东海湿漉漉的分身顶端含进了嘴里，没含太深，又很快放了出来，伸出舌头在铃口和冠状沟来回勾勒了几圈，紧接着又将顶端整个含了进去。  
舌苔致密的触感和口腔的高热是李东海根本没有体验过的刺激，小脚丫在床单上胡乱蹬了几下，伸手去推陌生人的头，嘴里胡乱地喊着不行了，快让开，似乎每个字的发音都不对，夹杂着哭声听起来又可怜又可爱。  
李赫宰抬头，将剑拔弩张的小东海吐出来，照着铃口的位置轻轻吮吸了几下，李东海一声尖叫，射了出来。

李赫宰压根没打算躲，他跟李东海这么多年给对方做过的口活不要太多，射在嘴里也没关系他的洁癖对李东海根本就不起作用。  
但是李东海无意识地挣扎，小东海活蹦乱跳地蹭了李赫宰一脸，李赫宰的眼镜上被射满了白浊，甚至往下滴到了李赫宰嘴边。  
短暂地意识出走之后，李东海回过神来，看见的就是这样一幅画面。  
李赫宰不急不恼，摘下眼镜，递给李东海看：“东海呀，怎么能对哥哥做出这种事？”  
“舔干净哥哥就不怪你。”他盯着李东海那双马上就能洇出一汪眼泪的眼睛，心里更活络了。  
“哥哥刚刚也帮你舔过了不是吗？东海不希望别人知道这件事吧？如果其他人知道东海居然让哥哥给他做那样的事，怎么办？”

李东海被“其他人知道”这几个字吓蒙了。  
他才刚出道，要是......就算粉丝们不知道，被哥哥弟弟们知道，他居然让一个陌生人做这种事......  
李东海又被那个陌生男人掐脸的动作给唤回了神。  
“舔干净就好了，东海，哥哥不会告诉其他人的。这是你自己的东西，不脏......”  
这个男人的声音也跟李赫宰一模一样啊，李东海就被这样的声音引诱着，居然真的伸出舌头，舔向了左边的镜片。  
李赫宰眼色一沉，又想起之前跟李东海玩儿的那些花样，李东海吊着眼梢，一边伸出舌头舔镜片一边用眼神挑衅他，看得他火一阵又一阵地往下窜。  
而现在这个李东海，伸出舌头舔东西的动作看起来笨拙又可笑，因为脸上视死如归的表情看起来还有些可怜。  
他依然被诱惑地失了神，他知道自己现在硬地发疼，今晚绝对不可能就这样停下来的。

李东海只舔了一下就说什么也不肯张嘴了。  
李赫宰也不恼，伸手从床头抽过来几张纸，仔细地擦着镜片。  
李东海偏头看着那个男人擦镜片的手，也跟李赫宰一样，修长的纤细，手掌有些干燥，却比他的温度要高。  
“你到底是......”  
是谁呢？这人根本就跟李赫宰长得一模一样，这个世界上真的有长得一模一样的人吗？  
“说起来，李赫宰那家伙去跟女孩子约会了是不是？”  
果然一说起这件事，小老虎咬着下唇，脸都气鼓了，这个陌生人怎么知道这么多！  
“你很在意。”根本就没有疑问语气，李赫宰太了解自己的这只小老虎了，所有的情绪都写在脸上，根本没有要遮掩的意思。

“既然那家伙对你做了这么过分的事情，那你也做更过分的事情吧？如何？”李赫宰终于擦干净的眼镜，“我们得让那家伙长长记性对吧！ ”  
“不过现在我们得先去洗个脸，东海，你的东西射了我一脸呢。”李赫宰指了指自己脸上的白浊，满意地看着小老虎的一脸纠结。

李东海也就真的带着陌生人进了浴室。  
这一楼的浴室稍微大一些，他们之前经常两三个人一起洗澡，李东海就是再害羞，工作忙的时候也得跟其他人一起洗。  
所以当两个人一起挤进浴室的时候，脑子还没完全清醒的李东海根本没有意识到他现在还光着屁股，而陌生人跟他一起进了浴室。

“你要不要先洗一洗？”李赫宰伸手又捏了一把现在已经偃旗息鼓的小东海，李东海刚要发作，又想起刚刚那些荒唐的事情，硬是把虎啸给憋回去了。  
李赫宰居然真的没再跟他计较，李东海拉上帘子在里面洗澡，李赫宰慢条斯理地在洗手池边洗脸。洗了脸李赫宰熟门熟路地打开了镜子旁边的储物柜，里面乱七八糟地堆放着他们日常的洗漱用品，而最上面那一层还有一些别的。  
比如一套备用的淋浴喷头和软管。  
他们那时候常常在洗澡的时候打闹，不知道摔坏了多少喷头，所以备用的喷头和软管从来没少过。

李东海正眯着眼睛洗头，突然水停了。  
他现在差不多已经忘掉了外面还有个人，还以为是停水，就打算跨出浴缸去看看情况。  
随便抹了两把脸，睁开眼睛，看见的居然是那个陌生男人，握着一根新的塑料软管，正在拆掉原来的。  
“为什么要拆？”李东海觉得奇怪，“喷头还没坏。  
“不干净，”李赫宰换软管动作很快，然而他并没有打算装上喷头，“恩，可以了，现在可以继续往下了。”  
“什么？”

男人伸手拍了两把李东海的屁股，他现在也搞不太清楚这是在做梦还是怎么。  
是梦吧，不然怎么可能突然就回到了十几年前，他明明刚刚还穿着睡衣抱着李东海睡觉呢。  
可是如果是梦，今天晚上的梦也未免太真实了一些，连李东海屁股的手感都这么真实。  
那肯定就是上帝的奖赏了，李赫宰欣然接受。

李东海被男人捉住两只手，直接按在了墙上，他甚至还没反应过来发生了什么，男人的手指带着些滑腻的触感伸向了......伸向了那个他好像难以启齿的地方。  
他想挣扎，但是身上的男人力气实在是太大，光是抓着他的那只手他就根本挣不开，那人还横着胳膊抵住了他的背。  
李赫宰刚刚从储物柜里翻出来的凡士林护手霜，随意挤了些在手上，朝着李东海的后穴开始进攻。  
好在软管本身也不粗，李赫宰也没有太花时间开拓，能轻易吞吐一根手指之后，李赫宰捏着软管的头部，将软管塞进了李东海的后穴。  
就着李东海洗澡的温度，李赫宰打开了淋浴开关，不过将水流调整得很小，不至于让李东海觉得难受。

“你得乖一点，东海，”李赫宰还不忘继续逗小家伙，“如果哥哥们突然回来呢？恩？被看到了该怎么办？”  
“你到底......你到底是谁，到底要干嘛？ ”  
“东海真的不知道我是谁吗？”李赫宰关了水，又抓着小家伙坐在了一边的马桶上，等他排干净那些温水。  
“应该一开始就认出来了才对啊.......”  
李东海被这句话吓得不轻，甚至忽略了从后穴中流出水来的诡异体验。  
“我是你喜欢的人啊，不然为什么东海愿意跟我这么亲热呢？”

李赫宰估算着时间差不多了，又把小家伙拎起来，重复了两遍刚刚的动作，后面两次水流开得稍大一些，李东海涨得有些难受，甚至抬脚要踹他。  
结果因为抬脚的动作，水流哗啦啦地从后穴的缝隙中挤出来，李东海羞得眼泪直接就下来了。  
李赫宰好心地把淋浴开关关上，把滑溜溜地像条小鱼的小家伙再一次按在墙上，就着小家伙偏头的动作去吻他，好像有些吃力，干脆改成含住他的耳垂。  
李东海被这一下刺激得不轻，李赫宰顺势又拔出软管，满意地看着小家伙后穴流出来的水顺着不停发抖的两条腿流进了浴缸里，洗得很干净了。

李赫宰也不介意自己被打湿的西装了，制着李东海的两只手，又从一边的毛巾架上抽下来一条浴巾，他还记得自己浴巾的位置，拿的是自己的。  
仔仔细细把小家伙身上的水都擦干净了，又随便擦了擦自己身上的。  
李东海被那个自称是他喜欢的人的陌生男人欺负得几乎羞愤欲死，但这会儿又被男人温柔地动作给搞糊涂了。  
他到底在干嘛？刚刚是什么意思？  
这个时候对男人之间的情事一无所知的李东海，还并不知道这是李赫宰这匹狼的用餐礼仪。

小家伙又被反剪着手推回了卧室。  
头发还是湿的，被丢进李赫宰的被窝里，瞬间就留下了几个大小不一的水痕。  
完蛋了，李东海想，又要被那家伙说了。  
看见李东海压根没什么反抗的意识，李赫宰很得意，今晚他可以好好享用他的小桃子。  
“既然要让李赫宰那家伙生气，咱们就来做些更过分的事情吧。”  
那个男人又开口了，还是跟李赫宰一样的声音，语气却是他从来没听到过的迷惑人心。  
什么更过分呢？还有什么能更过分呢？  
李东海脑子早就失去了思考能力。

李赫宰照样抓住了小家伙的两只手，反剪在背上，把小家伙的肩膀按进被窝里，却又抬高了小家伙的屁股，让他跪了起来。  
小老虎是第一次，李赫宰想，得给他点儿更愉悦的体验。  
摆好任君采劼的姿势之后，李赫宰轻轻扇了小老虎肉感颇好的小屁股两巴掌，意料之中换来了身下人的一阵瑟缩。  
“好好听话，东海，哥哥让你更舒服，但如果不听话，其他哥哥就会知道你今天，居然在赫宰的床上......”  
“你不能说！ ”小老虎带着哭腔地小声吼他，实在是太可爱了，李赫宰在臀肉上响亮地亲了一口。  
什么？那家伙......那家伙该不会......  
事实证明李东海的猜测是对的，那家伙居然把脸凑到了他的股缝。

紧接着更糟糕的事情发生了。  
他感受到了某个刚刚带给他几乎要上天的快感的东西。  
贴在了他的......那个地方。

李东海和李赫宰玩儿Rimming的次数屈指可数。  
但仅有的那么几次体验李赫宰都对李东海完美的反应记忆犹新。  
大概是在梦里吧，梦里的他真的完全没有禁忌，只想着怎么让手里的小桃子更美味更好吃。

那根舌头，刚刚让小东海舒服得几乎要升天，现在正贴在后穴的位置，试图往里面探得更深。  
“你不能......别这样......”李东海的眼泪大颗大颗往眼眶外面挤，却被李赫宰的被子吸得干干净净，也就能从颤抖的声线听出他是真的在哭。  
李赫宰的舌头仔仔细细扫过后穴的皱褶，感受着后穴一阵一阵的收缩，甚至试图撬开后穴往里进得更深，但后穴缩得厉害，几次试探都失败了。  
李东海是真的很喜欢，你看，他从来不会骗人，他所有的反应都写在脸上，写在外面。  
“求求你了.......”那种不曾体验过的羞耻感和快感几乎要逼疯李东海，“求求你......”  
他甚至根本没有力气和胆量把话说完，眼泪把这句话打湿了，皱巴巴的，连发音都不太对。

“东海真的不喜欢吗......我以为东海很喜欢呢......”李赫宰慢条斯理地继续品尝。  
“求你了......”哭声越来越大，听起来倒是真的很让人心疼，但时不时夹紧舌头的后穴很明显并不认同主人的拒绝。  
“那这样吧，”李赫宰单手打开护手霜的盖子，作乱的舌头终于停了下来，“说点儿好听的怎么样？”  
哭懵了的李东海哪里能理解他的意思，全身都在发抖，还在无意识地向他讨饶。  
“喊亲爱的。”李赫宰好心地给出提示。  
“......亲爱的.....”李东海小声地跟着重复脱逃的咒语。  
“再喊一次，喊老公，亲爱的......”  
他平时也经常跟李东海这么玩儿，不过他常常不是李东海的对手。面对现在这个毫无抵抗之力的小老虎，李赫宰胜券在握。  
“求你了......”  
李赫宰再一次舔了上去，甚至故意任由涎液流出来，搅得后穴发出了泽泽的水声，又朝着收缩得更厉害的后穴狠狠吸了一口。  
李东海从被子里仰起头，哭得喘不上气。  
“老公......亲.....亲爱的......”

这才满意的李赫宰伸手挤了些凡士林在后穴上，接下来是最后一步，吃掉这只小老虎。  
李东海感觉到那人欺身压在了他的背上，有手指开始接替那条罪恶的舌头，开始在他的后穴作乱。  
李赫宰肆意在小老虎的背上啃咬着，这个时候的李东海又白又嫩，虽然咬起来口感不如后来经过锻炼的李东海那么饱满，却异常甜美。  
大概是因为真的在做梦的原因，今晚的开拓格外顺利，没多久并拢的四根手指就满满当当地伸进了虎穴之中，李东海小声喊疼，但不怎么挣扎。  
宿舍里应该是没有套的，李赫宰想了想，这也是没办法的事。  
护手霜黏腻地粘在虎穴穴口处，倒像是射进去的精液，李赫宰只觉得连喉咙也发紧。  
他现在已经不需要按住小老虎了，李东海早已经因为埋在被窝里哭得缺氧而没了力气，连跪起来的两条腿都在发抖。  
李赫宰扶着自己的硬挺，缓慢却坚定地深入。  
李东海瞬间绷紧了身体，连哭叫的声音都发不出，整个人一抖一抖的。

等整根没入之后，李赫宰这才看见小老虎已经濒临失去意识的边缘，微张着嘴，眼角已经哭成了艳粉色。  
但接下来他不会心软了。  
缓慢抽动的动作时不时还是能听到小老虎忍痛的抽气声。他想起自己和李东海的第一次，扩张也做不好，李东海哭了一个晚上，还坚持让他继续，两个人抱在一起哭成一团。  
再给他一次机会，一定不会让李东海那么痛了。  
小老虎是幸运的，他遇到的这个家伙是早已经对他的一切反应了如指掌的李赫宰。  
他很快就从李东海的反应中判断出了敏感点的准确位置。

但他选择抽出，把完全脱力的李东海翻了过来，伸手去拿放在床头的眼镜。  
“东海呀，看清楚我是谁。”他按着李东海的大腿，再一次挺入深处，果然看见了李东海一瞬间涨红的脸。  
李东海不得不承认，痛是真的痛，可也是真的，爽的有些过头了。  
换了姿势之后李赫宰抽动的动作快了不少，三浅一深和九浅一深交替循环，深入地那一下准确地刺中李东海最敏感的地方。  
身下小老虎隐忍的表情很快就破碎地一干二净。  
又换成了他熟悉的，完全沉沦的模样。

小老虎还在断断续续地求饶，却被李赫宰全速冲刺的挺入敲成了一个个意味不明的音节。  
“求......求求......不要......”其实现在说话已经不经过脑子了，李东海自己也不知道他在说些什么。  
“如果要求饶的话该叫我什么？”李赫宰伸手随意摸了两把已经硬的不行的虎鞭，流出来的前液弄得他满手湿滑，李赫宰顺手就抹在了李东海胸前的两点上。肉粉色被打湿之后散发着某种诱人的色泽。  
“亲爱的.....”这会儿救命要紧，什么羞耻和惶恐都不要紧了。  
“还有呢？”  
“老公......哥哥......”  
“你喜欢谁，东海呀，看着我说，你喜欢的人是谁？我是谁？”  
李东海张着嘴，眼泪持续涌出，似乎真的在思考这个问题。  
他是谁呢？  
他到底喜欢谁呢？

“赫宰......”  
“再说一遍，东海......”李赫宰听到了她想要的回答，一时间冲刺的速度更快了。  
“赫宰......求你了......赫宰......赫呀......”李东海终于彻底投降，高声喊着他真正在想的那人的名字。

他是真的喜欢他。

他一遍又一遍哄着小老虎说着更加羞耻的话。  
“深一点......”  
“再.....我不要......不行.....再，再来......”  
“求你.....不行.....我不要.....啊.....老公......”

好像有用不完的力气。

李赫宰满意地看着已经完全失去意识的李东海，从深处随着后穴收缩流出的精液和半融化状态的护手霜把虎穴搞得一团糟。  
李东海被要求自己抱着膝盖，大张双腿任由品尝的模样，整个人还在持续发抖，腿滑得根本抱不住。  
小腹上滴滴点点都是李东海刚刚射出的精液，他伸手沾了些，抹在李东海胸前。  
你看，东海，“我们真的把那家伙的床搞得一团糟！ ”  
“他一定会长教训的。”

被那个起床上厕所的家伙带来的寒意一激。  
李东海瞬间从梦里醒了过来。  
李赫宰嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔念着什么“亲爱的”“哥哥”，也不知道在做什么梦。

看了一眼放在床头的闹钟，凌晨两点半。  
又瞥见了放在一旁的那副眼镜.....

他想起来了，他想起来为什么他对李赫宰这次的造型这么在意了。  
跟他那个难以启齿的梦里，那个跟李赫宰一模一样的男人，就是带着这幅眼镜......  
还哄他“喊老公”“亲爱的，说，深一点......”

而梦的最后，那人狠狠地吻了他，凑到他耳边说。  
“你跟13年后一样美味啊......”

“你这坏家伙！”

李东海翻身就是一脚，直接把还在美梦中的那人一脚踹下了床。

——FIN——


End file.
